Cloud Strife
|image1 = |caption1=''I'm... Cloud. The master of my own illusionary world.'' |forms = |row1 = N/A |row2 = PlayStation |row3 = Steve Burton |row4 = Final Fantasy |row5 = Final Fantasy VII |row6 = Video Game }} Cloud Strife is one of the main protagonists of the Final Fantasy series and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information Cloud's Legacy Official Media: * Final Fantasy VII * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children * Final Fantasy VII Remake * Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy * Final Fantasy Tactics * Theatrhythm Final Fantasy * Chocobo Racing * Dissidia Final Fantasy NT * Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories * Kingdom Hearts II * Kingdom Hearts Coded * Kingdom Hearts III * Kingdom Hearts HD I.5 Remix * Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix * Kingdom Hearts HD I.5 + II.5 Remix * Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue * World of Final Fantasy * Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring * LittleBigPlanet 2 (costume) * Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS * Super Smash Bros for Wii U * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unofficial/Non-Canon: * Soulcalibur V * PlayStation x Nintendo: Super Smash Bros. All-Stars * Super Smash Bros. NeXt * PlayStation All-Stars Round 2 (Cross-Platform Mode only) * Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X (Cross-Platform Mode only) Story Role TBA Rivals Name: Dart Feld, TBA Reason: VS Dart: 'TBA '''VS TBA: ' '''Connection: Dart Feld: 'Both are blond-spiky haired heroes who had their respectful hometowns destroyed by individuals in black outfits (Nibelheim and Seles) and lost their closest friends by silver-haired antagonists with weapons of unusual origin (Aeris Gainsborough and Lavitz Slambert) as both of them have the intent to avenge the loss of the very dear friends they knew in life in addition to saving the world before by preventing the villains bringing forth ascension to deity hood. They are badass, yet loyal and brave who lead teams that work together as they will do their best to protect the very companions they fight alongside with. Both characters also came to being within the late 1990's era on PlayStation 1. '''TBA: ' Current Status: TBA Moveset Normal Combos * '''Neutral: Cloud does a three-hit combo with the Buster Sword (Sonic Break). The first hit creates a small gust of wind that pulls in opponents. Attacking while in the air, Cloud swings the Buster Sword in a circular motion around himself. * Forward/Backward: If Cloud is moving at a moderate pace, he will launch a fireball forward at the opponent (Firaga). If Cloud is dashing, he will perform two wide sword slashes in rapid succession (Spin Drive). Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Cloud briefly pause and then charge forward with the Buster Sword as it glows blue, slashing downwards (Braver). Moving backward and attacking will make Cloud execute a reversed outward slash behind him. * Upward: Cloud does an overhead arcing slice above his head. If using this in the air, Cloud spins on the spot while rising (Rising Fang). * Downward: Cloud does a slide kick similar to Mega Man's. While in the air, Cloud dives downwards to perform a vertical slash that knocks opponents up and away (Aerial Fang). Smash Attacks * Side - Double Cut: Cloud brandishes the Buster Sword and does a quick, two-hit combo with it. * Up - Thundaga: Cloud shoots a stream of electricity upwards from his hand, damaging opponents above him. * Down - Meteorain: Cloud summons multiple meteors up into the air that rain down diagonally around himself. The meteors will stun opponents if they are hit by them while they are being sent into the air. Special Moves * Neutral - Blade Beam: Cloud swings the Buster Sword forward to launch a green, crescent-shaped energy beam. The initial sword slash has no hitbox and deals no damage, and the beam bursts on the first target it hits. It's Limit Break variant is colored blue, possesses a higher velocity and an increased damage output, and hits multiple times. * Back/Forward - Cross Slash: Cloud performs a series of slashes that are inputted by pressing the special button after each slash connects, with the finished series spelling the kanji 凶 ("misfortune"). It's Limit Break variant changes the kanji's colors from yellow to blue while Cloud instantly unleashes all five strikes instead of requiring button inputs, and noticeably increases it's damage. * Upward - Climhazzard: Cloud does a leaping, ascending reverse gripped slash, which can be followed by with a descending reverse gripped slash that launches opponents. It's Limit Break variant changes the blade's trial from magenta to blue, the first (but not second) hit deals more damage, and Cloud gains much greater vertical and horizontal recovery distance. * Downward - Limit Charge/Finishing Touch: Cloud manually charges up an invisible Limit Gauge while giving or receiving damage. This mechanic is identical to the Little Mac's Power Meter. If the down-special input is pressed again when the Limit Gauge is full, Cloud will instead spin around twice while twirling his sword to perform Finishing Touch (画竜点睛), creating a large whirlwind slash that deals only 1% damage, but possesses tremendous knockback. Supers * Omnislash: Cloud dashes forward at high speed, similarly to Marth's and Lucina's Critical Hit, with a text box appearing above him that displays "Omnislash" as he proceeds to flings any opponents he runs into to the top of the screen. After the series of slashes, Cloud charges up a final slash, in which he descends and slashes the opponent downward to the stage and results in a huge explosion that launches the opponent. * Fenrir: Cloud starts to suddenly mount on his signature motorcycle "Fenrir" for a short period of time. He can drive onto opponents to damage them, but pressing the button causes Cloud to swing his Buster Sword while driving which gives more damage than it. Taunts * Up: Cloud performs his victory animation from Final Fantasy VII, where he twirls the Buster Sword in-front of him before positioning it on his shoulders while saying "Not interested". * Side: Cloud performs his spellcasting animation from Final Fantasy VII, where he places the Buster Sword on his back and cups his hands together in front of him. Complete with the original sound effect and glowing energy field. * Down: Cloud places his Buster Sword on its tip and poses in a casual manner while scoffing. It resembles the cocky pose he uses in many Final Fantasy VII cutscenes. Animations * Character Intro: Cloud falls from the sky and catches the Buster Sword with a flourish twirl. * Victory Screen: While facing the screen, Cloud twirls the Buster Sword with one hand and places it on his back while looking away from the camera, saying 悪く思うな ("No hard feelings.") This victory pose originates from Dissidia Final Fantasy. * Losing Screen: Cloud is seen on bent knee, grasping the Buster Sword planted in the ground. * Idle Animation: Cloud holds the Buster Sword upward in front of himself. Costumes Instead of variations, Cloud has alternate costumes. *'FFVII:' Cloud's design from Final Fantasy VII and his default outfit in both Dissidia and Super Smash Bros. *'Classic:' Cloud's actual appearance from Final Fantasy VII, rendered in the PSone's polygonal graphic style. *'Kingdom Hearts:' Cloud's outfit from Kingdom Hearts and Chain of Memories. *'Cloudy Wolf:' Cloud's Advent Children Design from both Dissidia and Super Smash Bros. Gallery TBA Category:Final Fantasy Category:PlayStation Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:PlayStation Category:Console Characters Category:Handheld Characters Category:The Crossover Game